Tsuki No Hime
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: Fushigi Yuugi/SailorMoon Usagi was heartbroken. She wished upon the ginzuishou to take her to another universe. The gods of the Shi Jin Chi Sho universe needed the Tsuki no hime's help so they summoned her to 2 their world. I know sucky summary. My first
1. Tsuki No Hime

Konnichiwa! This is my first SailorMoon/Fushigi Yuugi crossover, so onegai don's hate is cause it's bad! I swear this fic might get better! ^_^; Gomen, demo I kinda suck at writing fics. I haven't seen Fushigi Yuugi so I don't really know what any of the characters are like and I don't really know what is what or what is happening in the series.   
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
It was a beauty day out. Ths sun was shining, birds are chirping. Everyone seems to be content and happy in whatever they were doing. Everyone except for one girl. All seems to smile, but she just wants to cry. Cry for everything that just happened. It hurts her so much that the closest people to her , were the ones that had caused this to her. She has always thought that they loved and cared for her. But they were just using her. Using her for their own. They didn't care about her, all they cared about was that she can give them immortality and wealth. She had heard it all. Their plans. What they were gonna do after they got what they wanted from her. If anyone had told that they were planning this, she would've slapped them and told them not to insult her friends like that. Her eyes were now big and puffy, but she didn't care. All she wants to do is cry until there is no more. On her right was her bag. A sub space pocket. She had packed everything she needed in that bag. Her clothes, money, and anything else that she will need. To anyone that looks at that bag, the would just thought that it held makeup or any other girlie stuff, teenage girls nowaday carries, but they would never thought that this puny bag can hold more than that. Finally, when she thought that there was no more tears left to cry, she wiped it away. Holding her broach and gazing at the shiny crystal in the center she started to pray.  
"Holy ginzuishou(sp?) Onegai grant me my wish. Onegai bring me to a different land, a different time streams, where I will never see any of their faces again. O-onegai don't ever let them find me. Only the senshi of time will know my whereabouts. Onegai grant me my wish." SHe said in a whisper. Tears now streaming down her already wet cheeks. As i f answering her prayers, the crystal in the center started to glow and float from the spot. It starte to blossom into a lily. Within a flash of white light, she was gone. Completely gone, disappeared forever from the face of the earth.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Where am I?" SHe asked herself. She seemed to be floating in space. No gravity force to pull her down, she seemed weightless.   
"Tsuki no Hime," A voice said to her.  
"W-who's there?" She asked the voice. Suddenly apperain in front of her was a fire red bird. It looked almost like a phoenix to her. As it's body started to take form she saw that it was a red peacock. Three other shapes started to form beside it. A blue dragon, white tiger and a tortoise. She tried to move back in surprised. The peacock started to step towards her.  
"Onegai don't be scared of us hime. We won't mean you no harm." It said to her. She didn't know why but she felt safe looking into it's eyes.  
"My name is Suzaku, I am the god of Konan."  
"I'm Seiryuu, god of the Kuno country." The blue dragon said to her.  
"Genbu, god of the Hokan country."  
"And I am Byakko. God of the Sailor country. We are the four gods of our universe."  
"Onegai hime. We need your help," Genbu said to her.  
"Why do you need my help?"  
"Our world is in great danger. Only the purity of a person can save our world. Forever in our land, there is a legend about mikos. They are the people that are destined to be help bring our land peace. Demo, now it seems that the mikos can't save our land. They are pure of hearts, demo they don't have enough power to help our universe."  
"Why don't they? They have pure hearts, don't they? Why am I different?" She asked them.  
"We don't know ourselves. Demo, something about you radiates it. Oneagi. This is your destiny. You must help us." There's that word again! Destiny! The one word that torned her world apart. Tears started to form in her eyes.  
"Iie," she whispered. "I don't want to hear that word again!" All four gods looked at her with sadness. Finally Suzaku started to speak.  
"We will bring you to our universe. There you will meet people who will help you on your journey." She started to shook her head.  
"Iie! I'm not going! I'm not gonna follow destiny anymore! I hate destiny!" Before she could protest anymore she started to feel light headed. Pretty soon she saw blackness.  
"You will be seeing the Suzako no miko. She is from your world. Her seishi will be helping you." After that she couldn't hear anything else.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Nande kuso!!! You're gonna eat the whole palace, by the way your eating!" Tasaki yelled at the Suzako no miko.   
"Demo, I'm hungry!" Miaka responded to him. Mouth still full of food.  
"Baka onna! How on earth can you be the Suzako no miko?" Tasaki asked himself. Just then in walked in Tamahome.  
"Tama-chan!" Miaka cried out. Forgetting her food, she ran and gave her beloved a hug. Hotohori gazed at this with sadness. He had loved Miaka eversince dayone, demo she had shown her love for Tamahome instead. He stared at one of the suzako no seishi with envy. How he wished to be the one Miaka was hugging right now.  
"Ohayo Tama-chan!" Miaka cried out to him.  
"Ohayo Mi-chan!" he said to her. She letted go of him and started to walk back to her breakfast. Tamahome had to smile at her behaviour. Miaka acted like a little kid sometimes. Mostly when she was around food.  
"Tama-chan! Thit down an eath!" She said with a mouth full of food. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light. Everyone started to take a fighting stance protecting their miko. As the light faded they saw that there was a girl floating in mid air. Her long golden hair hanging down. She started to float slowly down until she layed softly on the ground. As the light faeded there was a scroll hovering above her.  
"Who is she?" Miaka asked. Seeing the girls also wore her hair in odangos just like her, but much longer though. She was wearing a pink tanktop and blue jeans. Miaka instantly knew that the girl was from her world.  
"Stand back Miaka," Tamahome warned her. Hotohori started to take steps towards the unconsciouse(sp?) girl. He tried to reach out to the floating scroll ,but somehow there was a barrior around it. Making it impossible for him to touch the scroll. The girl started to moan. Her hand slowly came in contact with her face. She opened her eyes slowly, blocking her eyes from the light of the room. She started to sit up slowly.  
"Nani? Wher am I?" She started to ask herself. She saw a blurry vision of something fuzzy. She started to look at the fuzzy object and leaned her head trying to make out what the fuzzy thing is. Closin her eyes and shaking her head a little, she reopened them again. She gasped out in shock. Seeing a face of a beautiful women in front of her. "W-w-who are you?"  
"I think the question is who ae you?" She asked her. Thinking for a minute . 'Should I tell her my real name?' she thought to herself. Looking around she saw three other people in the room. Three of which was a male and they seemed to be protecting that brunette girl as if she was being endangered or something. Finally her eyes noticed the floating scroll. She held her hands out to the scroll and it slowly drifted to her hand. Everyone stared at her in amazement.  
"What's this?" SHe asked herself outloud. Opening the scroll, a bright light started to shown out. She instantly dropped the scroll to the ground and tried to protect her eyes from the light. Ever occupant in the room did the same. Suddenly an image of the red peacock started to appear. The women she saw earlier and the other people in the room started to bow to the image of the bird.  
"Suzako!" The women siad to the bird. Suddenly her mind click.  
"You!'" she cried out. Making their gazes to go on her instead. "You and the other three brought me here!" SHe said pointing at the image of the bird. Everyone looked at her with surprised.  
"What other three?" Miaka asked the mysterious girl.  
"The three other animal! You guys sent me here!" She said again.  
"Suzako no miko and her seishi. I want you all to take care of her! She will be a great key to our universe. The gods and I have all chosen her. She has very great power within her. Iie, she is not a miko. You may all call her Tsuki no hime however. No one may not harm her in any way.;; turning to the girl, it gave a bow:: Gomen nasai hime. Demo we need you to help out world. If you do not wish to, however, you will be stuck here forver. Gomen nasai hime." Her eyes were now filled with tears.  
"Demo doushite?" Why me? WHy does it always have to be me?" she asked him.  
"Goman nasai hime, demo we already told you. It's your destiny to save the universe."  
"Doushite? Why is it always destiny? Why does it has to be me that is involved woth destiny? Why not the other senshi? Why me?" Tear sstreaming down her face. Everyone else looked at her in confusion.  
"Gomen nasai hime. Demo I think you know why the other senshi is not chosen by destiny. The outers maybe, demo not the inners. If you need anything, you can always call the others and I.Fare well hime."  
"Matte!" Miaka cried out.  
"Hai miko?" Suzako asked her.  
"If she can summon you anytime she needs you, demo why can't I summon you when I want?" Miaka asked. She felt jealous that this girl may summon Suzako anytime she needed him. She was the miko after all. "After all I am the suzako no miko."  
"Hai, you are the suako no miko, demo she is the Tsuki no hime. Her roll in life is far more important in every universe than the mikos. Onegai everyone. You all need to help her. If anything happens to her, this world will be in terrible danger." With that said Suzako disappeared.  
The girl was still sitting there crying. Tears streamed down her cheeks like a fountain. Hotohori stared at the girl with sadness. There must be something wrong with her. He heard mention about destiny. He heard her say that she was always involved with destiny. Unconsciously he wrapped his arm around the crying girl and tried to soothe her. She felt someone hold her. She was about to pull back, but as the person held her, she felt safe in their arm. She letted all her tears come streaming out. Aftre a short period she finally stopped. Pulling away slowly away from the person, she saw that it was the same women who she had first saw.   
"G-g-goman nasai," she whispered to the women.  
"That's alright," she replied softly. "Whats your name?'  
"Usagi, Tsukino Usagi," she answered softly. The women nodded her head.  
"My name is Hotohori." Usagi nodded to him.  
"Where am I?"   
"You're in Konan. The palace in Konan." Her eyes grew wide. Why on earth did the four gods send her to the palace in whatever this country is called. "Let me introduce you to everyone."  
"These are our miko's seishi. Tamahome, Tasuki, and Nuriko. She is our miko. Yuuki Miaka." Usagi just nodded at them. The girl Miaka gave her a cheerful smile, but something about her made Usagi want to be away from her. She turned her gaze to the other people in the room. They all looked at her suspiciously. Everything was quiet for a while. Until one of them spoke up.  
"Where are you from any way? Are you from our miko's world?" the guy with blue hair asked her. Uasgi turned ti Miaka looking at her up and down. She was wearing a school unirom. 'She must be in highschool.' Usagi thought to herself.  
"Where are you from in Japan?" Usagi asked her. She looked rather shock that this girl knew that she lived in Japan. Out of all the country in the world, that girl knew that she went to Japan.  
"How did you know I came from Japan?" Miaka asked her.  
"You're school uniform gave it away. I've seen some students wore those once."  
"I'm from Tokyo. Where are you from?"  
"In the Juuban district." Miaka gave a loud gasped. She suddenly launched at the girl. The girl was taken surprised at this.  
"Nani?! Thats where Sailormoon usually appears! Have you seen here?! Have you gotten her autograph?! How about a picture?!" Usagi had to smirk at this girl. She's almost like her. Always perky and everything. But the mention of Sailormoon brought her memories of the senshi.  
"H-hai I do. In fact I also have pictures of the senshi with me." The boys just stared at the two girls in confusion. They had heard of Sailormoon, since Miaka had mentioned about her the first few months she's been here.   
"Sugoi! Can I see?! Can I see?!" MIaka asked. Usagi gave a giggle at this. 'I might as well start over from here. The others may never find me here.' she thought to herself. Hotohori looked at the girl in confusion. Beofre she was crying her eyes out and now she was giggling happily with Miaka.  
"Hai, let me get it out of my bag." She started to open her bag. Rummaging through it, she found the album of where she kept photos of herself and the other senhi in transformation. She gave it to Miaka to look at. The others surrounded her to take a look at the photos also. She pulled out another album and sat away from them and looked at the pictures in the album. In the pictures it held her memories of everyone. Including the starlights and Kakyuu hime. Chibi Chibi was also in there. She had missed that little girl. They shared so much in common. Although the little girl can only say one word and imitate the rest, she was always making Usagi feel happy. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at the photos.  
"Ooooh! Theres Tuxedo Kamen! Look at Sailormoon! And the rest of the senshi! Oooh! Doesn't Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen make a kawaii couple Tama-chan?" Miaka asked him.  
"Iie!" A voice cried out. Everyone looked at Usagi staring at them.  
"Nani? What are you talking about? Look at them! They make such a kawaii couple!" Miaka stated.  
"Iie. No. They. Don't." Usagi said. "May I please have my album back?"  
"Iie! I haven't finished looking at it yet!" Usagi was ready to blow. She didn't want to hear this girl say anymore about how kawaii she and Tuxedo Kamen looked. Raising her hand out, the book instantly tore itself from Miaka's hand and went to Usagi's hand. She putted the album back in her bag instantly.   
"Oi! I was still looking at it! How rude!"  
"Gomen, demo I had asked you to please give me back my photos," Usagi stated.  
"I know! You're just jealous that Sailormoon has Tuxedo Kamen and you don't! You're in love with him!"  
"Iie! I will never fall in love with that bakayaro!" Usagi cried out. She was enraged at the girl now.  
"Nani?! How could you say that about him?" Miaka asked. SHe was getting angry at this girl.  
"I'll show you why," Usagi answered. The seishi started to get into fighting stnace, protecting their miko. Usagi clutched her broach and held it up high. "Moon Eternal Makeup!" She cried out. Miaka gave a loud gasp. Usagi was surrounded her the light. She felt that familiar warmth from the transformation, she felt happy. Miaka couldn't belive her eyes. Their stnading in front of her was her idol. Sailormoon! Although she looked quite different. She had on a new fuku and she had beautiful white wings.  
"Sugoi! You're Sailormoon!"  
"Hai," Usagi answered her. She touched her broch again and she detrnsformed. She suddenly felt weak. Her legs started to give away and she collapsed. She felt strong arms around her slim waist. Her head resting on their hest. She whispered out a small, "arigatou," and darkness took over her.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Finished! Gomen nasai. I know this chapter is freakin crappy like hell! Gomen, for making Miaka sound like a bad person, demo I had to write something that tells them that they knew Usagi was Sailomoon. If anyone likes this fic then please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I no one reviews then I'll think that no one likes it and I'll just not write the next chapter. 


	2. A Wonderful Outting

Domo arigatou to all of the reviews I got. Gomen nasai for all of the spelling errors. As you can see when it comes to spelling and grammar my brain turns to nothing but mush. ^_^;  
Bunni V - Actually sumimasen means excuse me. Well I think it is and gomen, gomen ne, or gomen nasai are all words for saying sorry.  
Anyway, I hope you people like this fic. Even though it's sorta crappy.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
She felt comfy and warm. Whatever she was lying on was nice and comfy. She felt the sun shining through the window and was shining in her eyes. She could here the birds chirping happily outside the window. Suddenly an image of a certain red hair women appeared in her mind.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" she creamed and shot right out of the bed. "I'm going to be late!" Scrambling out of her bed she ran for her bag and tried to find her uniform. The Suzaku no miko and her seishi all heard her scream and dashed immediately to her room.   
"Kuso! This onna is more of a pain than you!" Tasuki yelled to his miko. They heard her screaming through the other side of the door.  
"Luna why didn't you wake me up?! Now I'm gonna be late! Haruna sensei is going to get my head for this!" They heard her yell to someone name Luna. Suddenly the door swung open and a dash of blond, blue, and white swept past them. They heard her screaming, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"  
All the way down the hall.  
"She runs fast," Nuriko commented.  
"I wonder if she's on a track team at home?" Miaka asked to no one in particular.  
"Where the hell is she going?" Tasuki asked.  
"I don't know," Miaka answered.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Kuso I'm going to be late!" Usagi yelled. Suddenly she came to a complete stop. "Nani? This isn 't my house!" Suddenly flashback of yesterday came flowing back into her head. She started to just wander around the place. Taking in every feauture of this place. She came across a garden, where there was a small pond glistening in the morning sun. It had beautiful water lilies flowing in circular patterns. She walked to the edge of the pond and sat there staring at the lilies. Knees tucked close to her chest, she sat there. In her own little world. She was in her school uniform. She started to searching for something. After a couple of minutes searching, she finally found it. Pulling out a colourful star locket. (It's looks like the one the star lights have.) Opening the locket, a bright eliminated from the thing. Showing animage of herself, the starlights, Kakyuu hime, and Chib Chibi in her arm. Music started to play from the locket. It was a soft melody that the starlight and both Haruka and Michiru composed for her. She just sat there and stare at the image in front of her.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Hotohori had been searching for her eversince she made a dash out of her room. Not knowing where she has gone, he wandered around the palace. There was a mystery behind that girl. Although, Suzaku did told them to protect her, he knew that the other seishi still didn't trust her. But he kept on having this feeling in him, saying that she needs to be protected. As he walked past one of the many garden in the palace, he heard a soft melody in the background. He turned to find the source of the music and saw her sitting by the pond staring at something, which was sshowing her an image. She was still caught up in her thought that she didn't hear or notice him sitting down right next to her. Finally snapping out of her thoughts she felt that someone was watching her. Turning her head to the side, she that it was that same women who she met yesterday. Hotohori, that was what she said her name was.  
"Ohayo," the women greeted her.  
"Ohayo," she replied back.  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
"Daijoubu," she replied softly. She still wants to go back home.Even if the inners didn't like her and was planning to kill her, she still missed the outers. She wondered when will Setsuna notice that she was gone. She missed home so much. Even though she has only been here no longer than 24 hours. She missed Haruka, Michiru, her kaa-san and too-san, even Shingo. Tears started to flow softly down her face. Hotohori thought that she looked beautiful even when she was in tears. Suddenly she launched herself around him and started to cry softly on his shoulder. All he can do was hold her fragile body and give her comforting words.  
"Shhhhh, it's alright everything's gonna be fine,"  
"Iie. Nothing is ever gonna be fine. My life is useless. Why did they bring me here to this dimension? Doushite?" Hotohori didn't know what to say to this girl. Just held her in his arm and gently patted her back now and then. Her sobbings slowly turned into hiccups.  
"Maybe, maybe, they brought you here so you can start a new life. Forget all of the things that happened to you in the past and start a new one." She listened to his words. Even if he didn't know it, those words made a lot of sense. She stopped her quiet sobbings and pulled away from him and looked at his feauture. 'She's beautiful,' Usagi thought.  
"Hai, your right. I shouldn't be moping around. Arigatou for helping," She gave a slight bow and gave him one of her best smile. Hotohori thought that she looked even more beautiful when she smiled like that.  
"You're welcome," Suddenly her stomach started to growl. Giving a slight blush, she brought one hand behind her back.  
"Eh he he, do you got anything to eat? I think my tummy nesds something," He gave a small chuckle at this.  
"Hai, follow me. You're just like out miko. Come and I'll show you to the others."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Can you believe it?! I know who Sailormoon is! Waite till Yui hears about this! I wonder if I can get her autograph! A picture of her would be even better!" Miaka started to babble about getting an autograph and a picture with Sailormoon. Making everyone else at the table bored and in Tasuki's case pissed off.  
"Shut up already!" Tasuki yelled at her.   
"Nani?" She asked him. Tasuki had an annoyed look on his face.   
"Why was I chosen to be one of her seishi? Doushite?" he started to ask himself.  
"Where's Hotohori?" Tamahome asked. Deciding to bring a diferent subject up just in case Miaka and Tasuki starts to have one of their fights.  
"I'm right here," Hotohori said standing in the doorway, with Usagi next to him. She still had her bag around her.  
"Sailormoon!" Miaka yelled, causing Tasuki and everyone else cover rtheir ear . She made a dash to Usagi and gave her a large bear hug. Making the poor girl turn blue.  
"MIaka no baka! Let go of her before she dies!" Nuriko yelled out to her. Miaka looked at her and noticed that her face was turning a slight shade of purple. She instantly let go.  
"Gomen! Gomen Sailormoon!" Usagi smiled kindly at the girl.   
"That's alright. Call me Usagi, Usa, or Usagi-chan. All my friends call me that."  
"Hai Usagi-chan!" Miaka cried. She yanked Usagi's hand and hauled her towards the table full of food. "Here you should start eating. You fainted yesterday and I'm sure you'll need to restock on calories!"   
"Hai! I haven't eatin for hours!" Usagi replied. Both girls started to make a dive to the food on the table. All males in the room had a huge sweatdrops on their head.   
"Great anothe baka we have to take care of! Just what I needed another annoying onna!" Tasuki aannounced. After a while of eating, Usagi had finally thought that that was enough for the morning. She noticed that everyone was staring at her except for Miaka,; who was still chowing down more food.  
"Nani?" she asked.  
"Are you two long lost sisters or something?" Tasuki asked. She looked at him confused.  
"Nani? Why would we be?"Usagi asked him skeptically.  
"Never mind. Onnas too stupid to understand!" Tasuki replied. Her eyes started to burn in rage.  
"What did you say about me?" she asked taking a step towards him, fist just inches from his face. For some reason, Tasuki was scared of this onna and found that he shutted his mouth. "That's what I thought!" She felt the urge for something sweet to eat and glanced at the table to find any sweet, but only saw Miaka still chowing down the food. She turned to Hotohori and putted on a sweet smile.  
"Do you happen to have anything sweet to eat Hoto-chan?"   
"Sweet?! Where?! Where?!" Miaka cried out looking from left to right. Hotohori gave a small chuckle at this.  
"Hai, demo it'll take a while for the cook to finish making it," Usagi gave a small pout to this. Hotohori couldn't help but think about how cute she looked. Seeing that he was looking at her and smiling, she gave a slight blush. Her mind started to think about what she was going to do in the mean time, waiting for the cook to finish making the sweet. Her face suddenly lit up. Snapping her finger, she started to dig through her bag.  
"I knew planning these would be a good idea!" Everyone stared at her skeptically, everyone except Miaka; who was still eating. Pulling out her bag, she packed a couple bags of chips, chocolates, gum, and any other form of food that will pleasure her sweet tooth.  
"Sugoi! You have some chocolate?! Onegai, may I have one?! I haven't eaten one in ages!" Miaka cried to Usagi. Usagi gave a soft smile and gave her half of the bar. Everyone else eyed her as she popped some in her mouth.  
"Mmmmmmmmm," Miaka murmered. Usagi turned to everyone else and held the chocolate out for everyone else to try.   
"Want some?" Everyone hesitantly took a piece of the chocolate. Tasuki was the first to try. His face lit up tasting the sweetness of the chocolate melting in his mouth.  
"Kuso! This stuff is good!" Usagi gave him a soft smile and broke a piece off for herself. Thinking that Tasuki had tried it and claimed that it was good, they followed suit. Each face lit up tasting the sweetness melting into their mouth.  
"This is good no dah!" Chi Chiri cried. (Is he the one that say it? Or was it someone else?)  
"Why wouldn't it be? It's chocolate! The best food in the world!" Miaka cried out.   
"I want more!" Tasuki cried out.   
"Me too!" Nuriko said. Usagi gave them both a smile and took out more bars and gave them each one whole bar.  
"Waiiiiiiii! I want some too!" Miaka cried don't wanting to be left out. Tamahome looked at his bar.  
"No way am I eating this! I can get paid a lot for this!" Tasuki slapped him in the head.  
"Tamahome no baka! You live in the palace for kami sake! Nande kuso you need money for?!"  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Miaka-chan, do you want to change out of your school uniform?" Usagi asked Miaka. After breakfast, Tamahome suggested that they go out of the palace and let Usagi have a look around Konan. Tasuki made a remark that he just wanted to go out and sell the chocolate bar. Which in return, Tasuki got a konk in the head by Tamahome and Miaka was all over him persuading him to give her the chocolate instead of selling it.  
"Iie Usagi-chan. I feel comfy in my uniform." Miaka replied. Usagi gstarted to take out various clothing out of her bag. Which got Miaka to look at the thing oddly.  
"Uh, Usagi-chan. Um, how come your bag can hold that many items. I mean look at it. It's even smaller than that pillow!" Usagi started to tense up. What was she suppose to say? That this was a magical bag and can hold an endless supply of items, given to her by the tooth fairy?  
"Uh well hehe ::putting one hand behind her head:: Well um you see, this is a new item. And well, it's just a new product out in the market and well I just ot it yesterday because I saw the commercial on tv and well..." HUge sweatdrop started to form at the back of her head. "ANyway! I need to change, so Miaka-chan, could you please leave?"   
"Hai," After Miaka left, Usagi gave out a breath of relief. 'That was close!' She thought to herself. 'Now what should I wear?' The people here would probably notice her if she wore something out of the ordinary. But taking a look at all of her clothes, there was none that seems to be helping her fit in. Looki ng down at her uniform, Usagi decided that she would just wear it, since Miaka was wearing her school uniform.   
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Sugoi this place is really crowded!" Usagi yelled out through the crowded street.  
"Hai! And you're lucky that you weren't here the first time alone!" Miaka replied.  
"Doushite? What happened to you?" Usagi asked.  
"Just ttry to stick with the group! You damn onna!" Tasuki yelled out to her.  
'Baka!" Usagi yelled back at him and ouot of habit stuck out her tongue in his direction. Tasuki couldn't help it, but thought how cute she looked when she stuck her tongue out. 'Nande kuso? Where the hell did I thought that she was cute?' He thought to himself. He took a glance at Usagi and saw her chatting happily with Miaka and Chi Chiri. Tamahome was talking to a man up ahead. Probably trying to persuade the man to buy the bar of chocolate.  
"Ahh, a beautiful butterfly clip fo the fine lady?" a man from a stand asked them. Miaka thinking that he was talking to her, shook her head.  
"Iie, butterfly clip is not my thing," The man however gave a low chuckle.  
"Iie not you, her. However, would you like to check my collection to find one of your desire?" Usagi had already walked over to the stand and was checking each one out. Something shiny suddenly caught her attention. It was a a pale pink star locket. Similar to the other star locket she owned. (Not the one that looks like the satrlight. You know that smaller golden one? I don know what I'm talkin about) 'Masaka!' Digging through her bag she pulled out a similar locket except that it was a shimmering golden colour. It couldn't be! This was the locket that she gave Chbi Chbi before she disappeared. Tears sarted to build up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.  
"Aaaah, I see you have one as well," The old men told her.  
"It's beautiful!" Miaka cried out.   
"How much?" Usagi asked. (I don't know what kind of money they use or what it's called so bare with me. I'm gonna screw up)  
"Ten silver coins. But for you, I'll only take five," The old men said.   
"Hai, we'll take it!" Hotohori said. He handed the old man the money. Usagi turned to him and had a smile on her face. She started to launch herself at the unsuspecting man; who she still thought was a women.  
"Arigatou Hoto-chan!" He was shocked at the least. Soon he found himself hugging her back.  
"You're welcome,"  
"Where else should we go?" Usagi asked as she pulled away from Hotohori's embrace; much to his disappointment.  
"Let's go somewhere to eat!" Miaka cried out rubbing her tummy. "I'm hungry!"  
"Baka onna! You're always hungry!" Tasuki yelled. "You'e gonna be as big as an elephant by the time we free Suzaku!" Miaka's face started to turn red.  
"Am not!"  
"Just keep on telling yourself that!" He said to himself.   
"Why you..." Suddenly they heard giggles. Turning their head, they saw the blond headed girl having a fit of giggles.  
"What's so funny?" Tasuki demanded.  
"You two!" Usagi said, trying to stop herself from laughing.  
"And what so funny?" Tasuki demanded again. Usagi then noticed something poking out from his back. She started to walk up to him and smiled sweetly. Tasuki didn't expect her to do this and took a step bakc.  
"W-what are you doing you damn onna?" She took a step behind him.  
"Can I see this?" Before he can ask what's she talking about, she grabbed his fan and ran off.  
"Oi! Give me back my fan!"  
"You gotta catch me first!" He heard her yell. Hothori started to have a look of panic.  
"Don't just stand there! Go after her! What if something happened to her?!"  
"Damn onna," Tasuki mumbled to himself and took off after her.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Usagi turned into a dark alley way and opened the fan. 'Why would anyone use this as a weapon?' Seh asked herself. She started to fan herself a little, until she heard a noise from deep in the alley way.  
"W-who's there?" she stuttered.  
"Well boys, look what we got here," a voice said. Before Usagi could make a run, a hand grabbed her and made her drop the fan.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Well I'm finish! I know this fic is incredibly crappy!!! Domo arigatou to all of those people who enjoyed this fic. Even though I doubt anyone really likes this fic. : ( Onegai to whoever reads this story, onegai write a review please? 


	3. 

Domo arigatou to all of the reviews minna-chan!! This fic has been neglected for a while. (not as much as my other fic thought at least)  
Anywho, I don't feel like yapping, so I'm not gonna say anymore. -_-  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She tried to struggle from their holds. Which seem impossible at the moment. 'Onegai, take me someplace else!' she cried in her mind, as she felt one of them rip part of her school uniform. As if answering her prayers, a blue light engulfed her all of a sudden, making the attackers back off. After the light disappeared, there was no sign of the young blond anywhere.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Onegai onna! Please be in one piece!" Tasuki pleaded to himself. Suddenly, he saw a pillar of blue light coming from an alleyway not too far away. "Kuso! Onegai onna, tell me you're not there!" He started to accelerate his speed. 'Damn baka onna! Always making life miserable!' he thought to himself. Why didn't he just settle being a bandit, was that life too hard for him? But noo, he had to be destinded to follow and protect that damn miko! Luck just wasn't on his side. Finally nearing the alley, he started to slow his pace a little, just when the pillar of blue lights faded. He quickly picked up his speed again. Of entering the open of the alleyway, he saw a couple of mens shaking and staring at a spot. He glanced towards the spot these mens were staring and found that his fan was lying there. He instantly raced over to his fan and picked it up. Looking around for any sign of the girl. 'Kuso! Why do onnas always have to be so hard to find?!' he thought. Walking over to the nearest man, he yanked the terrified man up by the collar.  
"Where is she?!" he nearly screamed.  
"G-g-gone!" the man stuttered.  
"Where?"  
"G-g-gone! D-d-don't know." This was it, he was dead meat. Surely the others are not going to like it once they found out that he couldn't find her.  
"Tasuki!" Tossing the man aside, Tasuki slowly turned towards the owner of the voice.  
"What happened?" Miaka asked.  
"Where is she?" the young emperor asked him.  
"I don't know," he said quietly. Shocked were written on everyone' face. The mens who were there earlier started to scramble to get away. Tasuki instantly grabbed another man that was trying to run past him. "Where is she?!" he asked again.  
"Sh-she disappeared!" the man answered.  
"What do you mean disappeared?"  
"Blue light! Poof! Gone!" the man said. That definitely made no sense to Tasuki. 'Disappeared, poof, gone, blue light? What the hell does that mean? Blue light? The blue pillar of lights! That's it!' he thought to himself.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"I guess it's time for your seishi to meet the Tsuki no miko ne, Seiryuu?" Suazku asked the man in blue hair next to him. Seiryu only smirked at the fiery Suzaku.  
"Hai, I'm only worried about one thing."  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
"Nakago." Suzaku nodded his head.  
"Hai, however, I'm sure that she can get through to him."  
"Lets just hope so," replied the exasperated Seiryu.  
  
*`*`*`*`   
  
'My head hurts,' she said in her head. It was pounding hard and she was sure that she probably fainted with a concossion.(don know the spellin) Opening her eyes she noticed that she was lying in a deserted alleyway. Forgetting about the pounding in her head sh escrambled to her feet. Stepping out of the alley, she looked at her surrounding. The streets looked different, but the people were still wearing a somewhat similar clothings. Walking around the busy street, she tried to find someone friendly to ask about her surroundings.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Yui-sama, may I ask again why we're here?" Soi asked her miko. Yui walked around solemnly, looking at all the happy girls walking around. With not a worry in the world. They didn't need to worry about like she did. They weren't the one being raped. She ignored the question her seishi asked her and continued walking. Looking at stands after stand, full of things that she was sure of, if she brought it back home, would be a great artifact. Nakago stopped abruptly and glanced around.  
"Daijoubu Nakago?" she asked him. He glanced around one more and looked at her.  
"Nothing to worry Yui-sama." She nodded and continued walking. Looking around, she noticed a blond wandering around the busy street. Nakago noticed her too. Her blond hair surely stood out from the crowd. She had a lost expression in her eyes. Glancing around she met Yui's gaze. SHe smiled weakly towards Yui, and for some reason Yui smiled back. The blond started to walk towards Yui. Suboshi stood in front of her protectively, which made the blond stop.   
"Suboshi."  
"Demo Yui-sama! What if she's from the Suzaku seishi?"  
"Highly not true. She has no powers of Suzaku within her," Nakago stated. Amiboshi however, walked over to the blond. She smiled at him weakly and took a step back.  
"Sumimasen, demo do you know where I am?" sh easked him. He smiled at her softly.  
"You're in Kutou." She grew wide eyes, with a confuse expression on her face at the same time.  
"K-Kutou? Where's that? Last time I remembered was that I was in Konan. How did I get here?" His eyes grew wide. Nakago started walk towards them.  
"Amiboshi, what is the problem?"   
"Nakago-sama!" Amiboshi stepped out of the way of the blond man and stepped aside.  
"Sumimasen, demo where's Kutou?" the blond asked.  
"Kutou isthe eastern part of this world." Yui came to join them. She smiled at the blond, which the blond smiled brightly towards her.  
"Demo, I thought I was in Konan. How could I be here in Kutou?" she asked. Yui frowned at the word Konan. That was where the Suzaku seishi were.  
"What do you mean you were in Konan?" SOi demanded. Usagi stepped back in fear at the female seishi.  
"I-I meant what I just said,." Just then, someone dashed into them, knocking Usagi off her feet. "Itai!" Just then she noticed that her bag was missing. "My bag!" She stood up quickly and dashed right after the peson that just bumped right into her. "Give me back my bag!" She dashed madly after the thief.  
"What are you all standing here? Help her!" Yui ordered. All seishi were shocked, but did as they were told. With Yui running ahead. They could all hear the blond screaming at the thief.  
"Gimme back my bag you thief!" she wailed. A man pulling out his wagon filled with hays, stopped abruptly in the middle of the street. "Sumimasen!" the blond wailed as she jumped over the wagon. "Gimme back my bag!"  
"Sugoi. She's good. If she lived back home, I wonder if she would've make the track team," Yui said to herself. Finally they noticed the blond dashing into an alley.  
"Gotcha!" Usagi yelled in triumph. Her thief was a girl no older than 12. She was backing against the wall, tears stained her eyes.   
"Please don't hurt me," she whispered, holding out her bag. Usagi's eyes softened. Yui and her seishi came and watched the scene in silent.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just need my bag. May I please have it back?" she asked softly. The little girl nodded and handed Usagi her bag. "Are you hingry?" The little girl nodded. Usagi reached into her bag and pulled out two hot steamed buns. "Here you go. These are from my world. Until I figure out a way to get back home, I guess I'm stuck here." Yui's mind was confused. Back in her world? What did this girl meant by that? The little girl took the steaming bun and ate it happily. Usagi smiled softly at the girl. "What's your name?"  
"Hey Girl." Usagi scrunched her face.  
"That's not a nice name. How about, Hikari?"  
"Hikari. I like that!" the little girl said happily. "May I have some more? My family would love it!" Usagi giggled and searched through her bag. Pulling out a dozen hot steamy buns, she handed the buns to the girl. The little girl took it happily and ran off. Yui and her seishi parted their way for the little girl to leave.  
"Oh it's you. Foregive me. I forgot to introduce myself. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi. Hajimashite!" she said. Yui smiled happily at the blond.  
"I'm Hongo Yui. It's nice to meet you too."  
  
*`*`*`*  
  
Gomen nasai! This isn't the whole chapter. I'm just trying to test it out because I am having trouble uploading chapter 5 of Aishiteru. Somehow it didn't upload the whole chapter, but only maybe not even close to a 1/4 of it! 


End file.
